the_avalon_of_five_elementsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ai Hui/Items
Items : Grass Sword Just an ordinary Grass sword. It broke when Ai Hui's Sword Embryo started to change. Sword Rattan Gloves Obtained at Chapter 80 Made from Sword Rattans, a type of tree. Blood Refined Cloth ''' Obtained at Chapter 80 Bandages from the Cultivation Era. It is refined using an unknown person's blood and can be used for defense. The Blood Refined Bandages exudes killing intent. Chapter 287, the Blood Bandage transformed. The color and luster of the blood eye did not change but it gave Ai Hui a completely different feeling, an indescribable one. It was as if the blood eye was a living thing. It is the canvas of the demonic god's portrait. '''Sawtooth Grass Sword Obtained at Chapter 114 Destroyed during a training accident on Chapter 130-131. Grass Sword Obtained by Chapter 131 Military Grade Weapon that belonged to one of the guards. Grass swords used in the military were of excellent quality and were way better than the Sawtooth Grass Sword. Its blade was constructed with steel wood and heavy reeds, making it extremely hard and resistant to damage. They were also very heavy and not suitable to be used by students. Dragonspine Inferno Obtained at Chapter 138 The Dragonspine Inferno is a beautiful long sword. The black body of the sword did not have any sheen and looked like some sort of timber. There were seven small, shiny water caltrop crystals that were fiery red on the ridge of the sword. It looked like it was encrusted with red rubies. It also looked like the protruding stiff bones on the back of the Sword back Dragon dire beast from the ancient times. Both sides of the sword were faint, dark red. It appeared to have irregular wave patterns which were gathered on the sharp end of the sword. It was a sword that was grown. It was as heavy as 100 kilograms. Destroyed in Chapter 224. It's final battle killed most of the Blood Fiends that were there. Drifting Cloud Boots Obtained at Chapter 152 The main body of the boots were made using the Thousand Drift Cloud from Palatte Cloud Village. The Thousand Drift Cloud was a commonly seen water elementalist material and had a vast usage. This pair of shoes brought out the little characteristics of the Thousand Drift Cloud brilliantly. Ai Hui's speed and agility were tremendously increased. Golden Wind Obtained at Chapter 159 Golden Wind is a Metal Attribute Cloak. It enables the user to fly by erupting metallic wind. Chapter 192 says that it was destroyed at Chapter 179-180 Red Dust Obtained at Chapter 160 A box with 3 small swords inside. These 3 swords are controlled to fly around in a fast speed. People could not control these 3 swords because they were too fast, so the mayor of Central Pine City left it in his warehouse and forgot about it. Destroyed during battle on the streets Central Pine Armor Obtained at Chapter 193 Newly developed armor to guard against the blood poison. It is greenish-grey, tree bark like armor that emitted a faint pine fragrance. Dragonspine Obtained at Chapter 238 Made by Luo Lan. The sword is shrouded by an ash-grey cloud. Tiny streaks of lightning zigzagged through the cloud, resembling a small thunder cloud. The strip-like dark cloud looked like a sword sheath, but was actually not. Seven silver daggers meandered rapidly in the cloud like swimming fish. Each dagger was six centimeters in length. Their silver surface were so smooth that one could see his or her reflection in them. Each dagger was embedded with a lightning-based artifact remnant as well. The occasional lightning sparks on the body of the sword were induced by the high-speed flight of the seven daggers. This is a honing cloud, its the blade of the sword. The honing cloud was a special type of cloud. When one imbued it with elemental energy, it would produce a sharpening effect. The honing cloud was a special local product of Palette Cloud Village. The snake vertebrae is highly functional and was a top-grade material. Looking at it from the five elements' perspective, it is both metal-attributed and water-attributed. Metal collects water, which is why the honing cloud was used to make the blade of the sword. However, due to the differences in the grade level of the materials used, the power of the snake vertebrae are not optimized. The sword tassel is made up of fire prairie stones, which are a low-grade material. Still, it's better than nothing. As for the seven daggers, they are made up of silver flow wood, which is strengthened by the water elemental energy in the honing cloud. The honing cloud and silver glow wood are roughly the same grade, therefore, combining them provides a great boost to one's elemental energy. This sword can only be considered as a Mysterious-grade weapon. If the honing cloud was replaced by heavenly honing cloud, the silver flow wood replaced by thousand-traced silvery wood, and the fire prairie stones were replaced by molten core stones, then this sword will be an exceptional Earth-Grade weapon. With the lightning properties, it would be considered a rare Earth-Grade weapon. The honing cloud could bend and twist according to the form of the blood snake vertebrae. It could be firm and rigid or soft and flexible. The design of the seven daggers was even more amazing. Their design was inspired by the bronze sword box and extremely marvelous. Starry Gem Swordwings Created at Chapter 276 A pair of Azure Wings. Unlike other Azure Wings that were agile and light, the Starry Gem Swordwings weighed 23 kilograms, which was over 5 times heavier than normal Azure Wings. Meanwhile, the force it could produce was as amazing as its weight. It could generate spectacular force, and its carrying capacity could be compared with that of some transport wagons. Its tremendous force allowed Ai Hui to fly at a much faster speed. However, this enormous advantage in terms of speed came at the expense of its turning and hovering ability. Compared to ordinary Azure Wings, the Starry Gem Swordwings were less flexible and stable when turning and hovering. Unlike other Azure Wings, its extreme design could provide high speed, but it also increased the difficulty in control and the pressure to his body. However, those were not Ai Hui's concerns, because this body was different from ordinary people. The leaves on the wings were 360 pieces of small swords, for which Ai Hui had particularly designed special moves. In order to enhance the sharpness of the small swords, Ai Hui mingled a mass ofgemstone silks in them. Other purpose of adding the gemstone silks was to disguise himself. The appearance of the sword wings and the texture of the Star-Sinking Ink Cloud were out of the ordinary and too conspicuous. The gemstone silks were effective in covering these features, for it possessed the unique characteristics of producing halos of different colors. These halos could shield the texture of the Starry Gem Swordwings. Sand Compass Obtained at Chapter 288 A space storage device. It was created by an Earth Elementalist called Lou De. Silverfold Plum Obtained at Chapter 341 It is a Heaven-Grade Weapon. The Silverfold Plum was a silvery white all over and shaped like a chopped section of a plum tree branch. Its body was crooked and strong, while its surface was bumpy like old tree bark. The sword tip was actually made of three vivid, lifelike silver plum flowers. Their stamens trembled, and on the whole, the sword looked splendid and magnificent. Snow Cherry Obtained at Chapter 346 It is a premium sword. The colors of snow and cherry blossoms fused together, giving the body of the sword a rarely-seen faint pinkish glisten. Th sword was so light and graceful that it felt weightless, extremely suitable for a girl to use. The sheath of the sword was exquisite and gorgeous, clearly the work of a famous swordsmith. On the sheath, there were two words written in seal script, "Snow Cherry." Star Reaper Gloves Obtained at Chapter 349-351 Made by Han Yuqin. Stone Statue Obtained at Chapter 366 The statue was obtained by the 1st Family Head of the Ye Residence and placed in the Ye Residence treasury. The statue has some kind of charm that many people of the Ye Residence tried to find but could not. The Blood Refined Cloth of Ai Hui reacted to the statue and the statue contained a memory of the origins of the statue. It was the statue of a demonic god. Wintry Jade Blade Obtained at Chapter 405 This is a Heaven-Grade Weapon. It is the first treasure sword forged by Master Weaponsmith Wei Hong. The sword was dark green in color. Its texture felt unique, seemingly carved out of a dark green jade. The wave-like dark veins on the sword overlapped each other, looking like a body of limpid autumn waters moving under the sun; it was extremely beautiful. The body of the sword was straight and thick while its blade was thick and blunt; however, when Ai Hui channeled a trace of Elemental Energy into the sword, two extremely sharp sword gleams appeared on both sides of the blade. The materials that made up the sword hilt felt like metal, but was not. The sword hilt was extremely heavy, causing the sword's center of gravity to shift towards it. This made wielding the sword effortless. Almost instantly, Ai Hui knew that this sword was very suitable for carrying out stabbing and piercing attacks. The sword hilt was covered with unknown fish scales, making it extremely comfortable to hold.